Veggie55
Veggie55 is an male brony artist from Ireland. He is best known for his comedic comic strips based on . He is also an aspiring musician. A Change of Heart A Change of Heart is a is a comic created and written by Veggie55. It is presented as a "what if" scenario in which Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie first meet. Pinkie gives Twilight a cupcake... and then eats it herself. The Gift The Gift is a comic created by Veggie55, commissioned and written by tan575. The story begins when Twilight Sparkle was a filly. In her bedroom, she emptied her piggy bank to see how much money that she saved. Twilight took all of her money and goes out for shopping somewhere in Canterlot. After Twilight returned home from shopping, young Princess Cadance came to babysit Twilight Sparkle, napping on her bed when Cadance notices and saw her present that Twilight bought for her. She opens her gift and felt very happy that she got her a new crown and read the small note. :Dear Cadence :I bought you a gift fit for a princess as beautiful and kind as you. :I hope you like it. :Thank you for being the best foalsitter in the world. Cadance soon gently kisses Twilight's cheek and make her warm smile. Guy-Ra Guy-Ra is the first in a series of ongoing comic strips created by Veggie55. It is based on the Rule 63 meme. In the comic strip, Bon Bon comes home to see Lyra with a stallion. Lyra introduces the stallion as herself in stallion form, naming him "Guy-ra". Lyra and Guy-Ra become attracted to each other much to the disgust of Bon Bon as Lyra thinks "of the possibilities". Lyra and Guy-ra Lyra and Guy-ra is a continuation of "Guy-Ra". It is based largely on the "Human Lyra" meme. In it, Lyra complains when Guy-ra misconstrues what Lyra means by "possibilities" and instead sits on a bench in the park. Lyra goes on to complain about her male counterpart sitting on the bench in a pony manner. The latter then changes his stance to lie on the bench, grinning to the annoyance of the Lyra. Hooves Suck Hooves Suck is based largely on Lyra's obsession with hands in fandom. In the comic, Lyra tells Guy-ra to play the harp in order to prove that he is just like Lyra. Guy-ra accepts the challenge but then asks Lyra how to play. Lyra admits that she was hoping Guy-ra knew and the two begin to cry about never being able to play with their hooves. Rock, Paper, Sadness Rock, Paper, Sadness is, like the previous strip, based on Lyra's obsession with hands. This time, Lyra asks Guy-ra to play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors which the latter agrees to. However, right before they start, the two realize that with hooves, there is no way of determining the outcome. Handiness is Manestream In Handiness is Manestream Twilight thanks Lyra and Guy-ra for helping out in the library, stating that she "knew extra magic would come in handy". Lyra and Guy-ra then put on glasses before stating that they "were handy before it was cool" much to Twilight's confusion. Seems Familiar In Seems Familiar, Guy-ra successfully uses a time travel spell much to the amazement of Lyra. Guy-ra then tells Lyra that he can do it again despite it suppposedly being impossible to use more than once. Despite Lyra's doubts, Guy-ra is able to do the spell a second time. A Night to Remember A Night to Remember takes place after the events of A Canterlot Wedding. When Lyra gets back from being a bridesmaid, Guy-ra asks how things went. Lyra tells Guy-ra about the events that transpired including a clone of her fighting the others for flowers. However, Guy-ra gets Lyra to admit that the night was great. Room for One More Room for One More takes place on Lyra's birthday. In this comic, Lyra flirts with Guy-ra, unintentionally making a sexual reference. It's Something It's Something is a comic strip uploaded on Christmas Eve in 2012. For Hearth's Warming Day, Lyra gives Guy-ra a hug. Guy-ra then asks if the hug came with a receipt much to Lyra's disapproval. At the end of the two-panel comic is a note by Veggie55 which says "Merry Christmas! (Don't accept any lousy gifts.)" Just a Friendly Game Just a Friendly Game is the tenth strip in the series. The comic starts with Guy-ra beating Lyra on a video game, presumed to be the NES by its controller. Guy-ra then tells Lyra that he has beaten school girls who have put up better fights. After Lyra questions this, Guy-ra implies that he means both at playing video games and physically, much to the shock of Lyra. [Filler The Burden of Responsibility] The most recent addition to the series is The Burden of Responsibility which was uploaded by Veggie55 as filler since he would not be able to upload anything for three weeks. In the comic, Guy-ra goes to Lyra in bad condition having gone drinking the night prior. Lyra reminds Guy-ra that he was supposed to babysit the night prior before scolding Guy-ra for not inviting her. Little Sister, Best Friend Forever Little Sister, Best Friend Forever is a comic created by Veggie55, commissioned and written by tan575. The comic was posted to Youtube by SonicFan39Returns. It takes place in Canterlot where Twilight Sparkle and Spike were packing all of her things and belongings until Shining Armor came into her bedroom and ask his little sister where she going. Twilight answer him that she and Spike were moving to Ponyville and Princess Celestia wants Twilight to supervise for the Summer Sun Celebration and also wants her to make some friends. My Baby Sister My Baby Sister is a comic created by Veggie55, commissioned and written by tan575. A fandub of the comic was posted to YouTube by IMShadow007. The story begins when Shining Armor was a young unicorn, he was walking all the way where he saw a stallion pegasus playing around with his little sister. Later at home, Shining Armor felt very sad that he wish he had a brother or sister until his father calls out his name. Night Light and Twilight Velvet came to tell Shining Armor that they're going to have another baby and Shining Armor became excited that he's going to be a big brother. Several months later, Shining Armor stands alone for hours that he hope everything's alright. Just then, Night Light called his son to come in and look at their new baby with mulberry coat and sapphire blue mane with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks: It's a Girl. Velvet want Shining Armor to meet his new baby sister, Twilight Sparkle. Shining Armor gently holding newborn Twilight Sparkle on his hooves. Tea-Time with Twilight Tea-Time with Twilight is a comic created and written by Veggie55. It begins when Twilight Sparkle was a filly, she playing tea party with her favorite doll: Ms. Smartpants. Twilight asked Smartypants if she would like for some more tea and Smartpants answer her that she stuffed. But Twilight Sparkle decided to dance with Smartypants wearing her sunglasses and said "F~~K YEAH" with creation of mushroom cloud in the background. Sibling Rivalry External links *A Change of Heart *Commission: The Gift *Guy-Ra *Little Sister, Best Friend Forever (Commission) *Commission: My Baby Sister *Tea-Time with Twilight Category:Artists Category:Musicians Category:YouTubers Category:Fanmade comics Category:Webcomics